


candle light

by quarkocean



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos





	candle light

BGM: Namie Amuro/White Light

提耶利亚又收到包装精致的成衣盒子，寄件人并没有写，空白栏处的L格外显眼甚至刺痛了提耶利亚的眼睛。他那爱恶作剧的恋人似乎很沉浸于此，永远不会忘记第一次收到成衣的心情。

……那是一件对襟开，大胆露出后背而简约的紫色晚礼服，提耶利亚展开整件衣服时完全呆住了，他不是女人，为何 非得要穿这种衣服。虽说因害羞而委婉表达了确定彼此的关系，洛克昂这样做想要表现他的占有么。

提耶利亚突然想起男人送情人衣服最终是希望亲手脱掉它，他觉得洛克昂还不至于那么变态，也不指望真的能在洛克昂手下实现。

提耶利亚从来都不知道什么叫做期待。

他的视线从礼盒转回手中的文库书，只有看书才能让自己冷静下来，不去想关于洛克昂的一切，而事实上他每时每刻都在想念。思念已然成了血液里的一部分，反复流淌在这具冰冷的身体中。

是怎样的怀念，包括洛克昂时而看似不经意的温柔，与时而的漠然，他不会回首思及往事，提耶利亚总是觉得他的那双眼瞳必定刺过了未来的某一点。

“啪。”提耶利亚被书掉在地上的声响惊醒了，每次都是这般。不知是过于疲劳亦或是睡眠不足，最近不自觉发呆和睡着的情况加剧，害他老是被洛克昂吐槽。回想刚才脑中有全是那个男人的影子，提耶利亚叹了口气，想必是永远忘不了。

忽然一层一层的光由近及远的照亮，提耶利亚举起手不禁感到刺眼。真夜中的桔色灯光虽然看着叫人温暖与踏实，但那并非属于自己，远远的望去，好像是以窗沿为界，站在另一个世界看向彼方。他不知道是不是纪念日的到来，人们总会在相同的日子里创造出不同的回忆，街上闪烁的彩灯只会在提耶利亚的心内烙下寂寞的伤痕。

他觉得有些冷，伸手开了暖气，这样洛克昂回来也不必抱怨。说什么体温就已足够那才是骗人的，两人都是畏寒的体质无论怎么拥抱都不会温热。

提耶利亚还不想睡，他想至少要和洛克昂道声晚安。已经好几天都未好好说上一句话，尽管提耶利亚努力的调整生物钟想起个大早看看洛克昂的侧脸也好，不过屡次贪睡的经验让他提早放弃。而醒来后，身边是空荡荡的，尚还残留着洛克昂的气息，是失落还是失望笼罩了空白的心，然后，期许着下次可以一同入眠。

总得找些事来消磨时间，提耶利亚的视线落在了成衣盒子上。起初因为生气才把它丢在一边，反正是百无聊赖。他重新拆开缎带丝绸结的包装，小心展开看似昂贵的晚装礼服，和第一次看到的印象稍稍改变。这件礼服并没有想象中过度暴露，反而上下散发着稳重高贵。双襟也不是过于展开，恰好能掩饰住太纤细的身材，腰部收腰的曲线相当柔和，换言之仿佛是专为提耶利亚设计的，裙子直线而下剪裁得干净明了，那是因为洛克昂知道提耶利亚不喜欢拖泥带水的缘故吧。

翻过礼服，赫然大胆的露背款式不禁叫提耶利亚红了脸颊。这唯一一处使得普通的礼服变得性感起来。裸露的U型部分使人无限遐想……

提耶利亚抚过衣料，柔顺而细腻的感觉，他瞬间就喜欢上了。他一反先前的排斥，格外珍惜的捧起衣服抱在怀中。也许穿上后又是另一种感觉了，提耶利亚不敢奢望，但猜想礼服必定非常贵重，他必须找个机会和洛克昂说清楚，请他停止这种类似于恶作剧的游戏。哪怕……这是迄今收到的成衣中最美的一件了，提耶利亚忍住那冥动的心，默不作声的叠好礼服收回了盒子。

时钟敲过了，继续向前流逝。却不见洛克昂丝毫回来的踪迹。提耶利亚焦躁起来，一边咒骂着为何要为那样的忍受折磨。他不常说话，冰冷的脸庞也让人猜不透真正的心情。唯一确定的只是两人在乎着对方。默契到无法用语言形容的程度。

最终提耶利亚放弃了等待，盖上厚重的被单猛然意识到冬天也来了，四季在自己的眼下不知不觉地更迭，也许只是自己一个人的惆怅吧。

可谁知不一会漆黑中多了一丝微小的骚动，几乎不被发现，提耶利亚全无睡意，伸手拧床头的矮灯却不见亮光。

“停电了吧。”洛克昂带有磁性的嗓音如同魔咒禁锢住提耶利亚，他颤抖着双手，无助的在黑暗中摸索，刹那，那双暖而大的手握住了自己。

提耶利亚起身，借着月光模糊的看清洛克昂的脸庞，有一点点陌生有一点点熟悉。他看着他注视自己，默默无语。

“抱歉，吵醒你了。”洛克昂扶住提耶利亚想重新把他放回被窝中，触碰到后背时，不该有光滑与细致的触觉，洛克昂用力拉住提耶利亚的手，才意识到他真的穿着那件紫色的晚装。由于前几次提耶利亚的反应过于抗拒，洛克昂原先准备不再寄送的，但是第一眼看到这件礼服时，内心直觉便告诉他绝对适合提耶利亚，所以二话没说请店员包了衣服寄给了提耶利亚。

轻轻把提耶利亚收进怀里，洛克昂觉得怀抱又大出了一点是因为提耶利亚瘦了吗，他不在的时候提耶利亚有好好吃东西么，一连串的问题萦绕在心上，而当务之急便是传递着久久压抑在心底的声音。

“你真的喜欢吗？”

“当然。”提耶利亚咬着唇说的又轻又细，他靠在洛克昂的胸口，虽然有一点点窒息，可他能清楚听见他心脏的跳动，于是感到还为彼此生存着。

提耶利亚抬手抓住了洛克昂的肩膀，却一不小心失了重心，反而被洛克昂按倒在柔软的被单上。靠得过于近的吐吸，凝成了水气，提耶利亚的眼前一片氤氲。

“你给我记住，我只为你穿这件礼服。”

提耶利亚倔强的模样非常可爱，那成熟而夹杂着些许孩子气的嘟囔拖带着鼻音，催促着洛克昂。

(你给我记住……)

洛克昂先低下头确认了提耶利亚双唇的形状，蜻蜓点水般的吻之后，洛克昂认真的合起提耶利亚的手，折成祈愿的样子。凝视他的眼睛好久，半晌才念了一句。

“你知道男人为什么要送衣服给情人吗？”

提耶利亚怎么会不明白，不过此时的他因为害羞竟说不出话来，若不是夜色的遮掩，那发热的身体要隐藏何处，羞红的脸不争气的别向一边。

洛克昂没有说下去，是察觉提耶利亚可爱的变化吧。他坏坏的在提耶利亚耳边吹了口气，不由分说地占据了唇，不同于试探，加注了欲望和渴求的吻让提耶利亚扭动起身体来表达着同样的渴望。当洛克昂环住他的腰时，隔着柔软衣料便是洛克昂的温度。提耶利亚投降般发出叹息声，不再挣扎。洛克昂的手一遍遍拂着提耶利亚的头发，告诉他这才是真夜的开端。

“嗯……”

“只是这点就忍不住了吗，提耶利亚？”

轻轻拉开隐藏在腰线附近的拉链，那双宽大的手触上细白的肌肤，仿佛点燃了身体中潜藏许久的火苗，而洛克昂是唯一能找到引燃的人。连提耶利亚也不知道自恃冷静的他在洛克昂面前总失了那一份骄傲，他的眼睛能看透一切。

孩子气的粘着吻，却不让他继续。于是提耶利亚只能放下身段去渴求——这正是洛克昂所期望的。

“kiss……”

“那么喜欢吗？”洛克昂攥住提耶利亚的手腕，显示出他那强大的占有欲。

欲望总是很可怕的，在身体内惊起一阵波澜然后无声无息的消失却教人记住了那感觉，一遍又一遍的去求索，如同上了瘾一般。哪怕耗尽所有也要再度品尝这生命中至高的一刻。

“洛克昂……”提耶利亚几乎是咬着嘴唇唤起洛克昂的名字，但是没等他说完，洛克昂压制住他那太心急的恋人，小心的抱起他的脸颊温柔的进攻他的唇。

……先是用力吮吸诱惑的唇，洛克昂抬起了头，提耶利亚朦胧的看着他，洛克昂笑了一下，毫不犹豫以掠夺的姿态占据了他的一切，简单的深吻，连人的灵魂也都要霸占去，提耶利亚很快便陷入这个美丽的陷阱——洛克昂悄悄的将他的礼服脱下，一手搭在提耶利亚的腰上，可是他却颤抖起来了。

“告诉我，你要我做的方式……提耶…利亚。”

“在这之前…… ……洛克昂……”

不知何时，提耶利亚睁大了眼睛，反制住洛克昂的身体，匍匐其上。

“提耶…利亚……”

“偶尔让我先开始不好吗？洛克昂，你…每次总是把我弄得乱七八糟，让我再也离不开你……还有，关于你对我身体所做的种种让我销魂的事，这具身体都还记得呢。”

提耶利亚柔软而艳绝的音调，连空气也全是魅惑因子。

他揭开洛克昂制服的扣子，然后看见腹上紧实的肌肉，是多年锻炼后的痕迹，所以穿上正装的洛克昂要比常人出众，很多年前，提耶利亚就那么相信着。

在颈边落下吻，这时洛克昂才明白提耶利亚想做的事情。他顺利的拉住提耶利亚的手，堵住他继续深入下去的吻。

“提耶利亚……”

“从今以后，你只属于我。”

没有人可以占有你，除了我。

理所应当的把提耶利亚藏入怀中，洛克昂不再给提耶利亚任何起身的机会。玩弄起提耶利亚两边的突起，不一会便硬挺起来，这是绵长而痛苦的预示。提耶利亚不可自抑的低低吟哦，紧蹙的眉头似乎是不堪洛克昂的入侵，却又希冀着更多更多。

“住手……洛克昂……那里……啊……”

“是哪里呢？”

洛克昂几乎吻遍了提耶利亚的身体，连一个角落都不放过，不管是柔软的下腹，亦或是修长的双腿，都和自己契合在一起，无论有任何阻碍，只是愈加证明了他们就是为彼此而生的。

牵起他的手，在左手腕上有一个淡淡的快褪色的伤痕，洛克昂很清楚这个疤痕的来因。因为提耶利亚承受了这份伤痛他活了下来。提耶利亚却失去了再次穿上制服的意义，但给了两人在一起的机会。

“洛克昂……快点。”与洛克昂比起来，从第一次接吻到现在，提耶利亚的欲望可是完全被挑起来，可是无处释放，他不得不向洛克昂求救。

“对不起，只顾着吻你了。”

说罢，洛克昂将头埋向提耶利亚的双腿间，含住那变大的分身，放在口中慢慢濡湿。

“啊……住手……我快……洛克昂啊啊啊……”

“嗯？”

“会弄脏你啊……”

“不行，提耶利亚的一切也是我的一切。”

洛克昂加速着舔舐，催促那不安分的东西。

不断的改变呼吸节奏，提耶利亚几乎是闭着眼睛，呼出长长的一口气，花液随着一滴不剩的射入洛克昂的口中，他害羞的别过脸，紫色的头发遮住了那含羞的脸庞。

那双手转过提耶利亚的脸，洛克昂又一次精确的掠夺了他的唇，唾液与先前射出的液体混含在一起，是熟悉的气息。然后是那一句熟悉的话，提耶利亚每晚的守护只为了那一句。

“我现在就想要你。提耶利亚。”

顺着洛克昂的帮助，提耶利亚转过身，将头埋入软软的枕中，他不自觉抓紧被单，不是紧张，却害怕自己无法让洛克昂满意。

“提耶利亚，你知道吗，你的每个部分我都很喜欢噢，包括……这里。”

仿佛看穿了提耶利亚的心思，洛克昂趴在提耶利亚的耳边轻声抚慰，再次将手指深入提耶利亚的后面，逐渐增加。但无论事先被怎么润滑，那个地方依然是如此紧实与狭窄。

“啊，洛克昂，洛克昂……别让我忍耐。”

“那么，由我来满足你的愿望。”

洛克昂一口气冲入了提耶利亚的后壁，正如同初次做的时候，那个地方将分身夹得好紧，随着缓缓地插入，快要接近内脏。

“嗯……洛克昂，再深一点，让我感觉到你！”

“好，如你所言。”

洛克昂托住提耶利亚的肩来回抽送着，身体的温度相互传送着，瞬间的快感电光火石，使理智尽数淹没，甚至快要烧毁了脑髓。他们所要做的，仅仅是这般的求索。

“洛克昂，洛克昂……”提耶利亚扭动着纤瘦的腰部，无意识晃着头，紫色的长发披满了视线，洛克昂吻那头发，非常珍惜。

“嗯啊啊啊……”

提耶利亚迸出了泪水，他的呻吟贯穿了长夜，娇柔无比，甜美的似乎为两个人编织了一张网，将彼此牢牢束缚在一起。

“…… ……”

接近于释放的吐息，洛克昂感觉提耶利亚又抓紧了床单，他坏笑的说道，“你的那里好热呢，紧紧的咬着我……”

“不要说……那么令人害羞的……话啊啊啊”

提耶利亚不得不放下戒备，将全身心献给洛克昂，柔和的言语是他最后的归宿。

“要去了……”

两人一同高潮后，提耶利亚长吐一口气，宛如断线的人偶，倒在被单里。

洛克昂咬住他的耳朵。

“我爱你。”

“洛克昂……”

这场欢爱贲射出最后绚目的花火。

原本平整的礼服已变得皱巴巴的丢在床角，还有洛克昂的制服，但两人并不在乎。难得枕在洛克昂的肩膀上，提耶利亚甚至没注意到自己的眼由于眼泪的浸润而变得红肿，之前洛克昂要他的时候他也哭了，却是无比的喜悦与幸福。那么现在的眼泪是为了这一夜短暂的温存马上就要逝去了吗。

洛克昂体贴的拭去眼角的晶莹，像保护宝物般捧起提耶利亚的头，许下誓言般吻了他的额头。

“对不起，让你等了太久。”

提耶利亚环住洛克昂的脖颈，也许他想要的只是这句话罢了。因为是他，他愿意心甘情愿付出所有的相信。仿佛要确认恋人的存在，提耶利亚环紧了手臂，然后安心的合上眼稳稳的入睡。

这时窗外的霓虹像是经计算过般又绚烂起来，洛克昂拥抱着提耶利亚转头望向窗外，提耶利亚均匀的呼吸散在肩头，伴着那熟悉的体温。莹白色的雪模糊了视线，灯火随之消融在梦的尽头，这一年的冬至来的太早，洛克昂后悔没有给提耶利亚足够的温暖，从今往后，有足够的时间，必定加倍温柔以待。

(多想叫他看这片风景，还是等他醒来吧……)

注视着静静的吹雪，洛克昂又吻了提耶利亚，合上眼睛入睡，不知两人能否在梦境中再度相遇。

他们谁也没注意到那床头的灯光其实从未熄灭，只不过它微小的同将要燃尽的烛火，星点的光不知何时照耀了整个世界。

The end  
2009-12-20

merry xmas


End file.
